Sidelong Glances
by Blueberry Absinth
Summary: He is just a stranger with beautiful eyes. ShikixRima


**A drabbley drabble back from the summer~ Written in 10 minutes (figuratively...) so that's why it isn't the best thing out there xD Someday I may elaborate on it, but most probably not~~ **

**I don't own Vampire Knight**

**

* * *

**

Rima is bored to death.

There is nothing interesting around her. Her modeling career is going smoothly, there are no obstacles that will make her try harder. Because of that she's started to neglect some things that otherwise she would have taken care of (it was just yesterday that her manager scolded her about something, while he used to never rise a voice). Her friends have gotten even more generic: she feels (very) sleepy when she hears their conversation and she starts wishing to get away from there, to run.

In short, life is boring.

According to her mother's advice (mothers' advices are always good) she starts taking walks in one of the parks, instead of going out with people she gets bored with. At first it is as boring as everything else but then she notices him.

There is nothing amazing about him. He would have been just another passerby if it wasn't for his expression. It mirrors her own (despite what others say, people with vacant, bored expressions are rare to be found).

He notices her too and turns his eyes toward her. The second their eyes meet, she feels trapped. His eyes are like hers, grey, shallow and so captivating, making her lose in their depths too easily. They stare at each other openly, not even trying to approach the other and start a conversation. There's no need to.

Soon he brushes past her, eyes finally leaving hers, she lets a breath out. During the last few seconds, the world didn't seem as boring as before. Continuing to walk, she lets the memory go.

After all, he is just a stranger with beautiful eyes.

…

When her mother asks how the walk has gone, she murmurs that it has been okay. Nothing more, nothing less. But she doesn't wish to stop the walks. Quite the contrary.

Despite everything, the next Saturday she comes to the same place again (after all, she was advised to take walks). And she meets him again. And once again, they are trapped within each other's eyes. And, once again, they pass each other without saying a word. She feels she knows him a little more now. She feels as though their eyes have had a special conversation.

She quickly builds a routine with him and cancels any job that is during that hour, at that day.

While he is surprised that the latest photo shoots are a much bigger success than the older ones, he disapproves of the walks, says that they are a stupid waste of time (once, probably she would have agreed with him), her 'friends' laugh at her decision, ask what is so nice in that park to cancel every work and go there alone (she wishes she could explain it to them, but she can't and silently pities them). Some are rather gentle, ask her to be her company but she always refuses, telling them that it is okay (she started going there for the very reason to be alone).

Only her mother is happy that she has changed so much.

Rima is happy too, despite so much negative comments. There are interesting things in the world, after all.

…

She looks up and glares at the sky, as though her gaze alone can stop the rain, as though she can embarrass it and make it go away, as though she has power. It's not the best day to rain (the worst) – not only has she forgotten her umbrella, not only is she going to see her stranger, but her pocky is going to get wet too! That is a crime enough.

It isn't a downpour but it's hard enough. She wrinkles her nose, then orients her eyes toward his direction. He is here of course; and he is holding an umbrella (_good thinking_, she compliments him internally) and his eyes meet hers for a second that turns into a blessed eternity and then they move downwards to look at the small box of pocky in her hands, said eyes widening.

Her eyes demand attention and, as an answer, he lifts his own. And smiles.

When they are close now, almost close of passing each other, he stops and positions his umbrella so it's covering both of them. She looks up to him, noticing just now that he is a little taller than her. He answers that gaze, as usual putting them in a little world of their own.

Then she remembers she should be polite.

"Thank you," she tries it on her tongue and it doesn't sound strange; it feels as though she is talking to an old friend.

"No problem," he answers in a similar monotone and his hand shoots up to the box of pocky and takes one, "After all, I had to save the pocky."

She watches in fascination as he bites a small part of the candy, chews and gulps down. Suddenly, feeling inspired, she smoothly takes the hand that holds the candy, turns it toward her and bites the remainder of the pocky.

She locks eyes with him.

"I'm Rima."

"Shiki," he answers with the same tone.


End file.
